Abandon
by Darkiliane
Summary: Avant la fin... Un face a face, un soir, avec un ange perdu. POV Harry, court OS, slash HPDM. Darkfic, comme d'hab ou presque...


Voici un court OS un peu dans le genre "Oubli" (un autre OS de moâ pour ceux qui connaissent pas), mais avec un autre couple... Encore une histoire bien joyeuse, histoire de se remonter le moral!

Sorane : Avis aux suicidaires, lisez les fics deDarkiliane pour vous donner encore plus envie de faire le saut...

Darky : Oui bon, elles sont pas toutes tristes comme ça non plus! Presque pas toutes... En tout cas, je remercie mes Lice-chan et Camdark chéries d'amûr qui ont corrigé et commenté mon OS! Bisous mes tites chéries!

**__**

**_Abandon_**

Enfin, nous revoilà face à face.

Depuis tout ce temps...

Je n'ai pas oublié ton regard, ton visage, ton sourire et ta voix... Ni tout ce qui te rendait à la fois si attirant et si inaccessible. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que nous nous opposions?

Mais aussi, tu es un être du mal... Et je suis la flamme de l'espoir, l'éternel adversaire du noir.

Le ciel au-dessus de nous se teinte des couleurs de la mort. Mais l'orage gronde déjà depuis longtemps pour nous tous...

Comment t'ai-je retrouvé? Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Mais aussi, c'est toi qui es venu me surprendre, et nous voilà seuls dans cette sombre clairière, nous dévisageant.

Qui croirait que ton âme est sombre? Tu es si beau, mon ange déchu. Tu incarnes la pureté, enfant aux cheveux de soleil et aux yeux de clair de lune.

Draco, j'ai déjà fait couler ton sang, et jamais je n'ai pu me laver de cette souillure... Pourquoi sommes-nous à présent en train de nous dévisager, baguette à la main, prêts à déchaîner notre puissance et à détruire l'autre? Qui t'as ordonné cela? Ton maître a-t-il désiré cet ultime duel entre les ennemis de toujours? Ma Nemesis, cet instant était-il écrit dans nos destinées?

Je ne veux pas te faire mal, moi qui n'ai jamais pu réellement choisir ma vie. J'ai décidé un jour que cette guerre entre nous devait prendre fin. Peut-on tuer celui que l'on a vu pleurer?

Tant de pensées me viennent en tête, et nous sommes toujours en train de nous dévisager. Combien de temps peut-il s'écouler ainsi? Cela n'a encore duré qu'une seconde, mais je me sens prêt à affronter l'éternité à travers ton regard...

Tu as l'air si misérable, toi qui étais magnifique. Ton beau regard est teinté de tristesse, et il y a autre chose, que je ne peux deviner... Ton corps fin et pâle n'est plus que le reflet de son ancienne splendeur, ta chevelure de lumière éthérée encadre ton visage marqué par le désespoir, mais auquel ton sombre destin n'a pas encore ravi son éclat unique. Pourquoi un être aussi parfait doit-il être corrompu par le Mal absolu? Que ne donnerais-je pour te prendre dans mes bras, épancher cette douleur dans tout ton être...

Le vent agite tes cheveux, et les pauvres lambeaux de tissu blanc qui couvrent à peine ta déchéance. Tout pour toi et en toi n'est que froid à présent... Je n'aurai jamais connu celui qui se cachait derrière le masque, ton esprit m'est désormais fermé.

Alors que je fais un pas vers toi, tu sors de son fourreau un poignard. Ta main tremble tellement alors que tu le lèves...

Pourquoi le porter à la pureté de neige de ta gorge? Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ta vie ainsi, devant moi? Le sang coule, comme un flot lavant toute la noirceur de ton âme. Et moi, je me suis avancé, je t'ai entouré de mes bras alors que tu t'effondrais doucement. Je t'ai allongé à terre, j'ai apposé ma main sur ta blessure... Tu tremblais trop, bel enfant, c'est ce qui t'a sauvé la vie puisque je te guéris.

C'est étrange, je suis à nouveau à genoux au-dessus de toi, alors que tu saignes et que tu souffres, mais cette fois j'ai su te sauver. Maintenant que tu es seul, voudras-tu de moi comme héros, comme rédempteur? Pourrai-je sauver ton âme comme je le fais de ton corps?

La pluie s'est mise à tomber, effaçant ce sang de ton corps d'ange. Tant d'émotions me traversent, et une force me fait incliner mon visage jusqu'au tien, mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes... Tu as si froid, amour, laisse-moi être le feu qui te réchauffera. Et je sens que je bascule dans un univers inconnu alors que tu t'abandonnes.

Mes mains te cherchent, mon corps trouve sa place contre le tien, tandis que je te contemple enfin dans ta nudité. Nos bouches scellent quelque secret éternel de l'amour, enfin, je sais ce que je suis et ce que je dois faire. Le monde autour de nous n'existe plus, il n'y a pour moi que ton regard de glace, brûlant de haine et de passion. Ma peau apprend la douceur de la tienne, mes lèvres connaissent le bonheur de voler des baisers et de les rendre à ta bouche adorable, tu es mon opposé, mon complément.

Alors nos bras s'étreignent, nos peaux s'enflamment, nos corps se mêlent pour trouver que nos âmes se rencontrent enfin, et nous sommes... Un. Je sais que toute mon existence pourrait désormais se résumer à cet instant, cette éternité, cette extase qui me fait entrevoir toutes les merveilles de l'univers, que je trouve dans la splendeur de tout ton être. Qu'est-ce que l'amour, qu'est-ce-que la vie si ce n'est cette lumière qui éclaire enfin ton visage, mon amour, qui fait briller tes yeux dans lesquels je me noie alors qu'il me semble rejoindre la voûte céleste?

Et je sais que jamais je ne redescendrai. Je me détache lentement de mon corps, tandis que s'éteint l'éclat de ce poignard dans mon coeur, cette claire lame teintée de ton sang. J'ai toujours su ce que tu ferais. Cette douleur dans ton regard me l'avait dit... Lorsque je t'avais vu pour la première fois, quelque chose au fond de moi m'avait-il fait pressentir ce moment?

Nous savons tous deux la vérité. Je t'ai offert mon âme, et tu as choisi de la libérer. Tu m'as donné ton corps, ce n'est que justice que tu m'enlèves le mien... Et c'est dans tes bras que mon souffle s'éteindra. Ce n'est qu'un adieu, mon amour. Je sens que tu me déposes doucement sur l'herbe, les larmes sur tes joues se mêlent à la pluie. La dernière vision que j'ai est celle de ta bouche posant un baiser sur mes lèvres si froides, tandis que mon âme s'éloigne pour ne plus revenir...


End file.
